A Sky of Broken Hearts
by RandomStorywritterGlitterdash
Summary: Rainbowdash has weird dreams about Soarin. An ace wonderbolt stallion. She has a little filly crush on him, its nothing serious.They are good friends till Spitfire steps in the picture...Now what,who will react to this?


It was along day for Rainbowdash. First Discord's arrival, and those elements of harmony necklaces...They were very heavy counting on the gold, and jewels that they were made out of. Then dinner with discord and Fluttershy. Not to mention her boss was in a bad mood all day, and yelled at her. She let out a long deep sigh before the gates in front of her cloud mansion opened. She floated lazily across the courtyard, and up the front steps. She opened her front doors, and slammed them behind her. She hated it when her pet was hiding in her home. Tonight she wouldn't worry about him anyways. All she wanted to do was flop down, and sleep. She was half way up her giant stairway when...DING, DING, DING! "What now?!" She groaned. She quickly flew down the stairs to the door. She opened the door, and starred at the colt with light blue fur, and a navy blue mane. "Um Hi, Soarin what do you need?" Rainbow asked in total shock. "My room mate kicked me out and i have no were to stay. Maybe if i could spend the night, only for the night...But you don't have to let me stay. I could just go ask spitfire, or my sister if i could stay for the night." He explained to the mare standing in front of him. She nodded, and let him in. "Um so dash, hows everything on the ground?" Soaring asked looking around her large mansion in wonder."I guess okay..." She replied. "Okay. So...Permission to know where t sleep?" He asked. "Oh yes, upstairs second door to your left is the guest room." Rainbow explained. They walked up the stairs chatted about their day. "Well um so this is goodnight!" Soarin said. Rainbow dash nodded, and walked down the hall way to a elevator. She went up two more floors till the doors opened to a giant room. "Bed sweet bed!" She cheered flying across the room. She landed on her bed with in a minute. She mumbled something in the cloud bed, and drifted off.

The next morning Rainbow dash sat up straight. She starred at the elevator doors. "I'm late for Scootaloo's training!" Rainbow dash yelled. She flew out her window, and down towards apple archers. "Don't worry Scoot, she'll be here soon!" Sweetiebelle told her friend. "Sorry I'm late! Soarin is staying over, i got home late last night, i just slept in, lets get started shall we!?" Rainbow dash said with speed. "Um okay..." Scootaloo replied. "Scootaloo did you excursize your wings like i told you?" Rainbow asked her some-what-like younger sister. "Yeah I did! I can actually left my self up a bit now! More then last week!" Scootaloo cheered. A colt landed right behind rainbowdash. "Who are you?" Scootaloo asked. "I'm soarin of the wonderboltz!" Soarin replied. "Oh hey Soarin, anyways...Show me how high you can go this week."Rainbow said excitedly. Scootaloo spread the stubs of her wings, and started to flap them violently. She got at least three feet higher then last week. "Now you five feet in the air, you don't suppose you could push you self two more feet?" Rainbow asked. "Hold on..." The filly replied going up some more. They two older Pegasus flew up to the same hieght as her. "Okay...Now easy your flapping do this. One, two, glide. Okay?" Rainbow informed. Scootaloo did so, and found it easier for her to fly. "I'm doing it!" She cheered doing a loop-a-loop in mid air. "Enjoyable isn't it?" Soarin asked. "This is awesome! Wooo!" Scootaloo cheered going a little higher. "Thats it, your doing great, but don't work your self to hard!" Rainbow dash explained. Scootaloo went higher untill she could touch a cloud. "Rainbow! Lookie Lookie!" Scootaloo chered. Her friends back on the ground giggled, and cheered at their friend's new victory. "Now I just need a cutie mark!" Scootaloo laughed as she flew back down. The other two flew towards the ground. The fillies walked towards the house of the apple family. "Lunch is ready!" Granny smith called. The three younger fillies ran off. "Coming Granny smith!" Rainbow dash called back. She turned to the Stallion in front of her. "So why did you fly here?" Rainbow asked him. "I just wanted to know, one is that orange filly your student, two, i just noticed that you moved to a new cloud mansion. Last night i had to stop and ask directions to your new home. So how have you been setting in?" He explained. She raised an eyebrow, and replied. "Ah yes, Scootaloo is sorta like my sister, and student.I took her under my wing, and I'm showing her everything i know. And I guess i'm doing okay in my new mansion." Soarin starred at the mare who started walking. His eyes slowly dirfted down to her plot. He shook his head, and started walking after her. The entered the house, and were greeted by Applejack. "Hey Rainbow, whats u-..." Applejack started. She starred at the stallion standing behind her friend waving nervously. "Maybe Pegasus aren't so bad!" Applejack said with an enthusiastic voice. She pushed rainbow dash to the side. Rainbow dash stepped back in front of her friend. Rainbow dash turned Applejack around and pushes her back inside of the house. "Hey rainbow dash, Wanna some apple pie?" Applebloom asked. "Hmm...Sure!" The mare repiled. "And what about you?" Applebloom asked. "Um Apple pie would be nice. Its my favorite food!" Soarin replied. They trotted over to a small table with a pie, and plates on the table. "So guys what do you think Cheerlie will teach about tomorrow?"Sweetiebelle asked. Scootaloo's wings flew up, and opened her mouth to speak. "I know...But your gonna have to wait...Its a odd subject..." Scootaloo said backing her wings down. "How do you know?!" Applebloom asked. "Um! I kind of, sorta, completely looked at her lesson plans for the whole week!" Scootaloo replied quietly.

Rainbow dash eyes glimmered with exticement. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy gosh!" She shouted starring at the paper in front of her. Twilight and the others watched their friend jump around. "Hey, Hey! Rainbow dash the bad thing about being a wonderbolt is that you can be in a romantic relation with any of them, and the way applejack told me about who you acted around soarin..You totally like 'em!" Pink pie said with a wide smirk. Rainbow stopped her jumping around, and paused starring into nothing. "W-what?" She spoke with a sudden blink. "You didn't really care for him did ya sugar cube?" Applejack asked waving a hoof in front of her friends face. Rainbow starred away into oblivion. "N-n-no..thats not possible!" She hesitated. She flew out the library towards the sky. She ran directly into the wonderbolts sky training ground. "So its true?! Isn't it?"Rainbow dash asked. "What is?" Soarin asked. "The rule that no pony can have a romantic relations?" Rainbow asked in complete shook. "Uh yeah," Spitfire repiled. Rainbow's eyes opened in the dead night. She sat up."Now that was the craziest dream I've ever had, Ha! Like i'd actually...Oh dear celestia..." Rainbow told her self. Her eyes went to the right side of her bed to check for something. She heard the quite panting. Nothing was there. She noticed she was the one panting, and closed her eyes. She drifted off not thinking about the previous crazy dream. 


End file.
